The Perfect Man
by Same Nightmare Different Day
Summary: Somethings connected to Dean, Something Evil. A string of deaths, all male, body pieces missing. Can the boys save the day, or is it too late for Dean? My first fic, please r
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note : So, This is my first fan fiction on here, so please be nice ). So the usual.. I do not own any thing from Supernatural sadly, but i wouldn't mind borrowing Dean once in a while.

Rated P.G 13 in case of any gory details that might come up in this story, and because of the language.

Please Review, and tell me how i can improve.

The Perfect Man

Chapter 1

The door of the motel room slammed shut, Dean cursing under his breath as he watched his younger brother stir in the bed furthest away from the door, when his brother didn't seem to be affected by the noise Dean made, he sat on the bed he claimed his for the duration of their stay at the reasonable priced motel in Bolton. The two young hunters had been staying in Bolton for almost a week, trying to find out what was going on here, that their father John Winchester was so worried about that he gave them a personal call to check it out. Dean looked at the alarm clock that signalled it was half past three, he put his head on the firm pillow, and tried to sleep, but something was keeping his eyes open, his heart was racing, after many reluctant thoughts he sat up, staring around the room, three forty. Dean walked out of the motel room as quietly as he could, from what he saw of his brother he was asleep, and reasonably peaceful, which meant no nightmares, and thankfully no mind aching visions that had recently started haunting the younger Winchester. Breathing the cold mornings air, Dean sat on the floor, leaving the door open slightly in case Sam needed him. Dean sat on the cold ground for what seemed like eternity, he stared at the calm surroundings, trying not to think of what was plaguing his thoughts. There was something keeping him here. Not his dad, but something else. There was something seeking him, something calling him out. Calling him closer to darkness, closer then he had ever been before.

Sam woke up, he sat up a little to quickly, and instantly falling back on the bed once the feeling of vertigo hit him, he wiped the blur out of his eyes, once he saw that his brother wasn't spread out, arms draping over the bed, blanket twisted around him, like he did every morning, he began to panic, he looked over to the bathroom, door wide open for the world and their wife to have a peak, no Dean. "Dean?" Sam called, wondering where else he could be, turning back to his brothers bed, he saw that the Motel door was open slightly, letting a small light shine through, _This can't be good. _Sam thought, he pulled on his jeans that lay at the foot of his bed, peering around the door, making sure that there was nothing _supernatural _going on, when he hit something or some one when he tried to open the door, he looked at his feet, where a hunched over Dean was sitting, _oh my god Dean _Sam rushed to his brother, when he realised that he was conscious just asleep, he gave a light kick, "What the.." Dean cried, as he looked around, _What the hell is going on? _He thought as he looked up at his brother, with a helping hand from Sam, he picked himself of of the dirty floor, he walked back in the motel room as if nothing had happened, avoiding the watching eye of Sam, who didn't take his brown eyes of him. "What was you doing outside?" Sam asked, he had hundreds more questions lined up to ask his brother, but the look on his face told him they'd have to wait.

Dean neglected every one of Sam's questions, if he was to answer, the answers would be a shrug, a glare and if Sam was lucky a yes or a no. _How can i answer your questions if i don't know the answers _Kept on running through Deans mind. "look, college boy. Lets just focus on what Dad wants us to do here, the quicker we find out what it is we are dealing with, the quicker i can hunt it, and the quicker we can get the hell out of here." Dean said, as he pulled on a hooded jumper. _What does he mean I? _Sam thought as his brothers words ran through his mind, _the quicker I can hunt it._

Sam wondered if he should ask him, the last thing he wanted was an argument, but he couldn't handle the fact that his brother didn't think he helped in the hunts. "Dean, can i ask you something?" Sam asked quietly, he watched his brothers slow movements to the laptop that was on the table, he noticed how he avoided eye contact, but he was used to that by now. "You just did College boy." Dean flashed his cocky grin to his brother, and sat on the bed, laptop on his legs.

"You said, the quicker _I _can hunt it. What did you mean? Don't you think I help hunt things?" Sam's words where more aggressive then intended, but they seemed to get the point across all the same.

"I er, well just came out wrong. Course you help." Dean said, trying to shake of how much he regretted saying _I _instead of _we. _Sam looked at him for a minute, and then turned his glaze to the computer screen, Dean had pulled up the on line newspaper of the local area. "Just what i thought." Dean said, a hint of pride in his voice. "What?" Sam asked, as he tried to look at where his brothers eyes where reading, but he couldn't find anything that seemed relevant to any case they where working on. "Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie had another fight." Dean said, as his eyes scanned the small article. Sam raised an eye brow at his brothers comment, "So, dad sent us to Bolton, so what you can catch up with all the Hollywood gossip?" Sam said, and waited for a witty come back.

"Well, i always said dad was a little cryptic, maybe we should interview them." Dean grinned again, but with in seconds his face turned serious, "What is it?" Sam asked, as he saw the change in his brothers posture. "Last night, a body was found, well should i say parts of a body, police have yet to identify the remains of the male body that they found slaughtered and cut into pieces of north shire last night." Dean read on in his head, giving Sam a few minutes to digest the information.

"Do you think that's what dad sent us here for?" Sam asked, they where in the Impala, Dean driving them to North Shire, "Maybe. Doesn't really seem our thing."

"Dean, the guy was cut into pieces, police say his left arm was missing. How can that not be our thing?" Sam said in disbelief. Dean thought about it for a second, and replied with a simple shrug.

"Well, we might as well talk to a couple of locals, don't see how it could hurt." Dean said, and pulled into a parking lot at the diner. "And plus you want some food." Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Hell no Sammy, I'm a professional," Dean gave his famous grin once more, and got out of the Impala, Sam following behind.

"What can i get you two lads?" The waitress asked, she was attractive, brown hair, bright blue eyes,

"Two bacon rolls please, and one coke and one diet, Sammy here's on a diet." Dean laughed, as he flashed the waitress a grin, "Take a seat in the back booth, your food will be about five minutes," The waitress pointed to the booth at the back of the diner, and walked away, after smiling at Dean a little more. "Dean, concentrate." Sam said, as he watched his brothers gaze. Dean shook his head, and smiled at his brother, "huh?" he laughed, Sam rolled his eyes, he picked up the newspaper that was on the table, "Anything about the body parts?" Dean asked, as he watched the counter, where their waitress was watching them, "Yeah, says here, that's the third male body, to be found, and in each case, a body part is missing." Sam looked at his brother, who was now listening to every word his brother was saying. "Still don't think its our kind of deal?"

"You know, there's a lot of sick people in the world Sammy." Dean said, he watched his brothers confused face, "Dean, everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Its just, ain't i the one who always tries to turn down jobs like that? By saying a non witty comment like the one you just said. Your the one who's always wanting to go after demons when there is only humans, when did we swap roles?" _College boy thinks he's so smart, but he has a point, its a demon, i can feel it, why don't i want to do anything about it? Wait, i do want to, i want to hunt and kill this evil bastard. But why cant i? Some things holding me back! And it wont let me go!_

A/N so there was my first chapter of my first story, i hope it didn't suck to much. Please review and comment how i can improve it. And any suggestions are always wanted. Thanks a bunch xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The drive back to the motel was quiet, the young hunters were sat in the diner for just under an hour, Sam ate his usual cheese burger with large fries, Dean ordered the same, but didn't even touch it, which he would regret later. Sam knew something was on his brothers mind, but being Dean he shut his emotions out, if Sam wanted to know, he'd have to ask, and conversations that started with "Dean you okay?" or "Dean, what are you thinking?" never ended well. Sam held back his questions for the tine being, well at least until he was out of the car, where Dean couldn't get himself overloaded with anger, and drive of the motor way. Sam knew when ever he was going to ask, Dean would get angry, but he figured out of the car would be best.

The boys checked into their room, Dean sat at the foot of his bed, and watched a certain spot on the ground, not taking his eyes of it, not until Sam said the dreaded words. "What's wrong with you?"

Dean didn't answer straight away, a part of him wanted to spill his guts, and let all his worries, his fears out on his brother, but the part of him that was being controlled, the part of him that shut all his other thoughts in a box and locked it, throwing away the key, replied with a shrug.

"Dean, your not acting like your self. Do we need to talk about this?" Sam's words hit every sensor in Deans well built body, he glared at his younger brother, a glare that pierced Sam's body with scorching wholes.

"I'm not in the sharing, caring kind of mood right now, little brother." The last two words burned Deans mouth, he remembered saying the exact words, _"I'm not in the sharing, caring kind of mood." _right after Sam had shot him in the chest with rock salt, when they was at the asylum.

"Dean." Sam pressed on, from the look on his brothers face, the clenched fist that his brother was trying not to raise, he knew it was the wrong thing to do. "Look, I'm here if you want to talk." was all he said, and then locked himself away in the bathroom. The bathroom was small, too small for a person of Sam's build. A couple of inches taller and Sam would had to have crouched to save his head from a beating from the burned ceiling, he slugged down on the floor, between the toilet basin, and the sink. He couldn't stand the tension in the other room, he remembered when he was a kid, and he didn't like the atmosphere when he was in his fathers presence that he would go to another room, some where that he would be alone, he preferred to be locked away in a tight space, then be in a spacious room full of tension. Sam felt like crying, for years now he had to put up with his brother and his locked up feelings, he felt like he knew his brother, but when he would read another chapter of his brothers book, the pages would disintegrate and their would be nothing left but the hard cover. He let out a sigh. His legs were getting cramped, and his eye lids where struggling to stay open, he heaved him self of the dirty floor, and walked in to the main room.

"What was you doing in there?" Dean asked, he gave a cocky grin to his brother, and started to laugh, "Actually dude, i don't want to know, hope you cleaned up afterwards though." Sam stared at his brother, _what the hell is going on? Not an hour ago Dean was ready to punch the living day lights out of me, now he is making sick jokes about me being in the bathroom. Something strange is going on here. _Sam didn't comment back to his brother, just stared blankly.

"So, whilst you was, er _playing_ I did some research, on the whole body slayer thing that's going on."

Sam stared in disbelief, _Dean researching. What the hell is going on?_ "What did you find?" Sam asked, his brother didn't reply in words, just nudged towards the computer screen, Sam stepped over to the table that Dean was working on, the lap top was placed in the middle, and next to it was scribbles on a piece of paper, Sam laughed as he looked at his brothers doodles, The perfect man was scribbled down, and next to it was an equals sign and then Dean, below that was Nerd Boy equals sign Sam. Dean noticed Sam's eyes wonder across the page, and shrugged, Sam gave a little laugh and waited for an explanation, "What, the connection is slow here, and i got bored." Sam knew that was probably the truth, Dean got bored easily, ask any of his school teachers, and they would have sworn he had ADHD, or any other hyperactive, lack of concentration disabilities.

"But notice how i wrote The perfect man." Dean said, and pointed to his scribble.

"Yeah, i notice how, that's you, and I'm across the page as Nerd Boy." Sam said, hiding the hurt from his voice, Dean gave a little chuckle and another shrug.

"Don't take it to heart college boy, but, i was thinking, this _monster, _That's killing all these _men_, doesn't seem to make sense." Dean paused, to make sure his brother was catching up with his research overload, when Sam gave a nod, he continued. "All the men that have been hacked away at, where all rich, from pictures I've seen, reasonably young, good looking, and from family reports, they have all been quoted as being happy." Dean stop to take a breather.

"So, your saying that what ever is doing this is killing happy, successful men?" Sam said, not quite understanding his brothers little explanation. Dean sighed, _once in my life, i take charge and college boy doesn't even get it, and people say he's the smart one._

"Your forgetting, a part of the men, where all taken, whether it was an arm, a leg, a toe or what, a part of them is missing, and there has been nine deaths so far, with each death a body piece has been taken." Dean said, and stared at his brother.

"So, you think there is a demon out their collecting body parts, to make the perfect man?" Dean nodded, _finally he caught up._ "So, what's been taken?" Sam asked, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know, something about all this was just to sick, even for him.

"Police said that there had been seven deaths so far, but because of the time range, they didn't put two together, all seven bodies missing parts, there has been two arms, one leg, two hands, two feet, and an arm." Dean said, he picked up a pen, and started doodling again.

"Hey Mr. Artist, this isn't the time to draw." Sam said, before looking at what his brother was doodling, but when he saw, it all made sense. Dean was drawing a body, he made it quite clear it was a males body, and like a child he laughed and pointed it out, but got his concentration back the minute he was done. "so, to make the perfect man, who ever it is needs a head, and a chest." Sam said.

"And a heart, and the organs. All the organs where found at the scenes of the murders, tucked away in the victims," Dean thought about it for a moment. "how the hell will he make the perfect male, i mean, the whole thing wont work, because the pieces have been detached from blood too long." Sam gave Dean a weird look, "What, this stuff is always on them hospital shows," Dean gave another grin. "So, his plan can't be working,"

"Dean, we're dealing with a demon, and at the moment, a pretty smart one. I bet he figured all that out, he knows what he is doing. And from your drawing, looks like he needs to more men." Sam said.

"I don't think its a demon," Dean said. "Demons aren't usually so open in where they leave their human remains, maybe a shape shifter." Dean shuddered, as he remembered his meeting with shape shifters a couple of months back. "But what i don't get is why." Dean said, and stared at his drawing.

"Maybe, he got picked on at school, for being small. And wants to be perfect." Sam said, with a smile, "Maybe he's just bored." The possibilities where endless. "But right now, we don't know enough, and right now, I'm exhausted, so I'm going to bed." Sam pulled of his trousers, and got into his bed, and instantly fell asleep. Dean waited almost an hour, before closing the motel room door behind him. _Not again. Get out of my body. And fucking get out of my car! _

_A/N thanks for reviewing, and sorry about my lack of paragraphing skills, hope i made it more understandable. Please review! Thanks again _


End file.
